Many vehicle storage facilities or other types of facilities built decades ago, for example fire house garages, require upgrading of door operating systems. It can be difficult to retrofit such buildings as generally vehicle size has increased over the years, thus leaving little space for the door panels to swing to the interior side of the door opening.
The present invention addresses problems and limitations associated with the related art.